


溺己主義・続

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 溺己主義的后续（不重要）
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka





	溺己主義・続

**Author's Note:**

> [溺己主義](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188576/) 的后续（不重要）

排练结束之后，走在走廊上一边查看手机消息的菅井听见背后急切的脚步声渐近，回头就和还穿着训练服的土生撞上视线。

“怎么了？排练完还有力气呢。”菅井笑着牵住她的小指想让她放慢到同自己的步速，土生却跃到另一个极端地拉着她停在了原地。

土生用作回答的是微微转向左侧一瞬的目光。菅井顺着望去也意会了，轻笑着带她进到那间杂物间。

交往之后很少再刻意到这里进行肢体接触——除非偶尔哪一方难耐，每一次都担心着会不会被发现一边靠在门上迫切地亲吻。

现在大概就是土生ちゃん的“那种时候“吧，菅井不多想，反正能触碰到恋人她也丝毫不亏。

土生的双臂压在她肩上伸向后，应对着菅井主动的深吻失去从容地闭眼，身体也像被抽了力气一般前倾。

无论何时都喜欢和面前这个人接吻。她有些干燥的嘴唇，她还是和自己一样不那么灵巧的舌，她紧闭的双眼，害羞却仍投入。

菅井凭着记忆将舌尖辗转过她口中每一寸，土生不慎没能跟上节奏而错失了换气的机会，本能地松开口错乱地呼吸。偶有一星半点因缺氧的痛苦泄出的呻吟，菅井搭在她肩上的双手不自觉地握紧了布料。

分别后菅井的指腹缓缓滑过土生还未从激烈亲吻中平复过来的脸颊。虽还小小地喘，土生眯着眼对她笑起来，握住那只手翻转了方向去轻舔腕上的痣。

平常也会有的行为，但总觉得这次又哪里不同——大概是因为她还不多施力地咬在自己皮肤上。

“怎么了呢？”菅井在黑暗中摸索着理顺她一系列动作下来散乱的头发。

“……刚才休息的时候和理佐，很好。”

“土生ちゃん最近不也和あかねん还有おぜ很好嘛……”菅井亲了亲她的鼻尖，“我不会和土生ちゃん以外的人做这样的事啊。”

也不是真的控诉。毕竟身在大型女团里，总要和不同人处好关系。只是在暗中滋生的妒忌与占有欲并非虚假，菅井看土生微微撅起的嘴唇一时半会是好不了了。

“但是土生ちゃん这样说，我也很高兴就是了。”

土生稍稍别开头，“……不想再说任性的话了。23岁了。”

“几岁都可以说的哦，至少和我。我们、不是在交往吗？”菅井凑过去从下方对上土生委屈的眼睛，“我什么都愿意听的。”

恋人的视线犹犹豫豫地扬起几分，“……友香的笑容那么好看，要是只有我一个人能看到就好了啊——什么的。”

啊，真是好可爱。本能已经先一步靠近去亲吻奖励她的坦率，察觉到自己其实也是始终那么艳羡着可以收获土生笑容的他人。身体不受控地战栗时，再一次被土生抱住了。

“土生ちゃん想做什么？”菅井半是恶意地摩挲过她的下颌线条，“不说的话我不会懂哦。”

其实怎么会不懂，菅井自觉对土生在这方面上的了解还算进展平稳，拥抱之中比以往更烫的体温和更用力握在自己腰上的手指完全暴露了土生的心思。

“……现在、就想被友香抱。”

菅井犹豫过要不要继续——当然不是没想过在这个对她们来说有特殊意义的房间里试试发生关系——但在被土生拉住食指和中指时、注意到她眼中淡淡燃着的嫉妒与情欲的那一刻，也就不再有踌躇的理由。

其实在交往之前就已经有过数次快要刹不住车的绵长接吻，而今年工作终于忙起来之后也已经相当一段时间没有在那之上的亲密接触了。

菅井找到房间深处的灯，尽可能不惹人注意地照亮环境。手边就有一张闲置的办公桌，还是现在市面上时常会看到的可以电动升降的款式，即使没插电也巧合地停在稍低的位置。

她把两人的薄外套铺上，引导着土生躺下。光是这样的居高临下感就已经叫人兴奋，菅井看着土生眼中朦胧的期待想，自己等待着土生的气息铺天盖地地落下时一定也是这样的表情。

菅井趴伏至土生身上，先小心翼翼地将口鼻凑在了她锁骨附近。土生可以听见她用力吸气的声音，知道她是气味癖又发作了：“就这么喜欢我的味道吗？刚排练完都是汗吧……”

“才没有，土生ちゃん好香。”菅井的声音都不自知地放松下来带了几分撒娇意味，不舍地又嗅了几秒。

谈不上谁主动，更像是双方都渴望着，重新贴上了嘴唇。本已逐渐散失的热度又被交缠的唇舌找回，手也抚上了彼此的脸颊与脖颈。土生这一天初次进犯菅井的口腔，像是要发泄不快一般搅动着。先前矜持的枷锁也都被抛之天外，双方的吐息混杂在一起分不清你我。

菅井掀起土生训练服的下摆，无预警暴露在空气中的腹部被寒凉刺激到颤抖。

把运动内衣往上推的动作让菅井快要感觉不到自己。不管经历多少次都感慨沉溺在性欲中的人与其他任何动物没有什么不同，她唯一能控制的只是不要让内衣下端的松紧带擦痛土生的皮肤。

菅井俯下身将土生胸前柔软的部位含入口中。为了能让彼此体验更好私下在网上学了些真假难辨的知识，似乎多数女性都不如男性所想象的那样对于揉胸有什么特别的感受，但刺激乳首总归是有用的。半是试验地行动，不需大脑处理的简单反射就让土生抬起了腰腹，却只让那部位往菅井口中更深入了一些。不岀几下舔舐，那果实就娇艳地发硬起来。

土生也隔着布料去摸索菅井胸前，差不多是第二次做爱时就说了“想要一起舒服”，于是哪怕自己再沉浸于官能的快乐中仍要以同样的方式爱抚对方。被土生的指尖控制着棉布摩擦过的地方生出淫靡的舒畅，察觉到的时候已经深深陷在快意的沼泽之中，于是含着土生也不住溢出温热的吐息擦在胸口，恶性循环般轮流变本加厉地抚触对方的乳首。

菅井的舔吻去到土生的腹上徘徊几周，拉下裤子之后又越过最后的布料在大腿内侧留下水迹。扶在土生腿上的手可以明显感知到颤抖和耸立起的鸟肌，得到许可之后缓缓揭下了她的下着，不假思索地张口衔住她勃起的中核。

土生被刺激抬高的呜咽被竭力停在中间，深深吸气之后又不住喘叹。她想推开刺激源，手一放到菅井的头上又忍不住将她拉得更近。身体可以清晰感觉到她柔软的舌游过沾满爱液的那里，大脑却全然是粉白色的泥沼般无法再思考，最后还是放弃抵抗地彻底坠入欲壑之中。

菅井抬起头又往上进，当着土生的面将残留在唇边的蜜舔掉。昏暗的灯光下土生的目光止不住摇曳，她想说不干净不要咽，出口的全是不成音节的断续的叹息。

再次接吻。因为知道土生的身体总是紧致，菅井自己也很享受轻贴着她的嘴唇让她放松下来的过程。

在收到她下半身微小扭动的信号之后，菅井用食指撑开一侧，中指缓缓挤了进去，立刻就被灼热柔软的内壁紧紧裹挟住了。她庆幸自己刚去盥洗室洗过手，总比什么清洁都不做要好些，一面屈着指节蹭过入口。土生来不及反应就任由低吟仓促地溢出口，绕在她身后的手试探着抱住了她的腰。

以抖m著称的菅井，早已察觉到自己面对土生的时候会生出无限的施虐欲——当然不是说那种伤痕累累血肉模糊的痛并快乐。像是以前在伊豆的海上划船，因为害怕而乞求自己停止摇晃的模样实在太过可爱。说到底土生还是个说话细声细气的女孩子，就想要看到那张端正的脸浮满羞耻，渴求又无法直言。

“土生ちゃん不控制好声音的话，会被外面听见的哦。”

菅井只用气声在土生的耳边说着，却一边坏心眼地拨弄，故意挑出下流的黏稠水声。

果不其然，土生咬住了下唇将喘息都压抑在喉中。但不想让她把自己咬痛，菅井把空着的左手伸到她启开的唇边，“咬我吧，我不怕痛的。”

但温柔如土生自然也不会咬住她，只是眷恋地两手抓着菅井的五指，用她的手背挡过自己的声音。

“土生ちゃん在这种情况下这么兴奋吗？”菅井努力说着发狠的话，手上的动作却依然轻缓。她指的是今次不花多少时间就能顺利滑进两指，往常总是要吻过很多遍才能让恋人放松到这个程度。

话音刚落菅井便感到手指被绞紧了。虽然说那样的话自己也羞耻不已，但可以确实获得她想要看见的土生的反应。

“不要说……”

一边深入着埋在土生体内的手指，菅井也不冷落上半身，吻过乳首又去若即若离地触吻她的嘴唇。

“……喜欢土生ちゃん。”

土生闭上眼无法从欲海中自拔的模样太过可爱，一旦意识到她是因为自己而一转人前可靠而有些禁欲的姿态变成现在这般卑猥，心底就无法自抑地冒出更多矛盾的满足感和占有欲。

“土生ちゃん呢？喜欢我吗？”

平时绝不会问的话。说已经过了那种对这类问题非常在意的年纪也只是部分理由，更多的大概是以自己的性格很难启齿，再加上土生确实不会在这方面欺瞒自己。

“……喜欢着哦。”土生轻轻咬着她的下巴。

“喜欢哪里呢？”

“……从头发到、脚……还有……”土生皱眉措辞的模样被菅井看在眼里，刻意转过手的角度碾过记忆中她的弱点，果不其然她的身体如受电击般猛地绷紧了，“哈……手、手指尖也喜欢……”

——手指尖，正被说话人紧密温热地裹着。菅井后知后觉地不好意思起来，早已积攒起的热流都涌向了下腹。

即使自己没有被直接刺激到性器也能感受到如此快乐。只是无论土生在她身下到达几次，自己多半也难以消解闷在体内的欲求。立场反转的时候也是如此，所以土生才会乐此不疲地索要自己吧。真是个对女性苛刻的世界啊，菅井加快了手上的动作，空着的拇指也同时摩擦起她肿胀的蕊。

土生的喘息预示着绝顶的来临。艰难地集中焦点才难得能看到永远温柔的菅井脸上肆意翻腾的狞猛的爱意。她余出最后一些理性来无助地伸出双臂搂住菅井的后颈，菅井会意地再度俯下身柔和地吻住她不断发出急促喘声的嘴唇，手臂钻过她抬起的腰与桌面之间的空隙抱紧了她。恋人发烫的手掌仍不满足距离般拉着菅井下沉，于是菅井在速度提到最高的同时将她再也无法自控的声音收在彼此的口中。

不用力地靠在土生肩上，她同土生剧烈起伏的胸口一起喘气。沾满了湿意的手指终于自拧紧的内壁中退出，菅井从外套口袋里找到备用的纸巾擦拭彼此。

土生眨了眨眼睛，瞳孔中本还浓烈的情欲渐渐消退，“好饿，又好困。”

“那我们去吃饭，想吃什么？——啊，土生ちゃん慢慢来就好。”菅井帮她拉好衣服，手掌覆在额头上用拇指怜惜地摸摸她盛着倦意的眉心。

“想吃肉——”土生无意识地仰头蹭了蹭菅井的掌心。

“好啊，我也想吃了。”

土生坐起身，在菅井离开桌子前轻轻拉住了菅井的衣角。

“再、再亲一下。”

在这一切开始的地方。


End file.
